A Wonderful Dream
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Anita is wishing for a child of her own. Will Ghirahim approve of her fruitless little dream? ((Warning! Anita is an OC character!))


_**A Wonderful Dream**_

_**Anita Knight**_

"Ghirahim…" Anita asked hesitantly-quietly, so as to keep herself calm-wiping away the tears from her eyes. He had been comforting her over the last few minutes-granting her a peaceful, gentle time of love-making as opposed to Masters harsh ways with her in bed… "What if we were to have a child?"

The question caught the Demon Lord off guard, and he frowned in confusion, looking down at her. After a moment of silence he chuckled nervously. "Anita… Darling, you know that isn't possible…" he answered gently, afraid to upset her further. It had been proven long ago that she wasn't fertile-able to produce a child-and up until now Ghirahim had thought she considered that fact a blessing… "Why would you ask such a thing like that?"

She looked away, a little embarrassed before answering him in a small voice. "I just… was thinking…"

He raised an intrigued eyebrow down at her before lying beside her, playing softly with her hair. "Do you want to have a child?"

Anita shrugged, averting her gaze once more, staring at the wall silently. "We talked of it once…"

"That was before…" and he paused without revealing the subject. Their experiences had been quite different… while Ghirahim had found a place of refuge with their Master-someone who actually appreciated him-Anita had found nothing more than a prison. He was proud of his rank-of his Master and the power he held-but he knew the subject was depressing-merely a trigger for his love… He sighed, "…Even then, we knew you couldn't conceive… I thought you had accepted it… that you were fine with-"

"You don't think I think about it sometimes?" Anita cut him off-her voice quieter than before, and Ghirahim caught the shakiness in her tone as she fought back the tears once more. He could only seem to quench the tears for a few moments before her sadness would take over once again…. "That I don't think about… starting a family; A real one?"

Now the Demon Lord understood-and he sighed heavily, holding her closer. The girl was simply craving something she never had… A silence passed between them for the longest time before he spoke again, nuzzling against her from behind. "What would this child of ours be: a handsome boy? A girl, perhaps?" he could play along with her little fantasies as always-lessening the pain allowing her to delight in her dreams-her only escape.

Anita didn't answer right away, thinking hard on the subject. She would never want to have a girl… a girl would be too vulnerable in a world such as this… and her Father… she shuddered thinking on it-for what if he turned on her-her own daughter- as well? No… she would have a boy. A boy would prosper here-a world where men still ruled over all women-he would be respected and treated with dignity and he would grow strong: in mind, body, and heart… "He would be a boy." She finally answered him-revealing her thoughts. "A handsome boy…"

"What would this child of ours be like?" Ghirahim felt the corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly into a smile.

"Strong…" Anita was ready with the answer-smiling softly, happy tears falling down her cheeks, "like you. A leader-powerful, yet fair… kind, loving… yet harsh when need be…"

Ghirahim pulled her closer, resting his chin against her shoulder, planting a kiss against her cheek, "and what would we name him?"

"Name him?" Anita asked ignorantly, turning to face him, confusion in her gaze.

The Demon Lord laughed at her. "Well, Darling, we'll have to call him by something, won't we?" Anita nodded, thinking it over. "He's a wonderful boy," Ghirahim continued with her fantasy, "so it's only right that we should give him a wonderful name as well, correct?" he petted her hair softly, watching her with gentle eyes.

"Eric." Anita answered softly. "His name would be Eric."

Ghirahim sighed, planting a kiss against her forehead. The girl had obviously been thinking over such a subject many times before-if she could come up with a name so quickly-so easily as that… "It's perfect." He whispered softly, bringing her close. He soon felt tears fall against his chest, and he couldn't help but smile-certainly the girls fantasies were simply a torture of her own making-again, wishing for something she could never have nor have had…

"You'd love him, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would…" Anita smiled, nuzzling close. Ghirahim found himself thinking over her fantasy happily, shaking his head. "Oh Anita…" he whispered softly, "What a wonderful dream."


End file.
